narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Luxia Yuki (Reverse/ReBirth)
Category:Aerone803 ''"Ever since I was a child, I lived my life being in submission of someone else... I never got to be me, and the one time I got to see life through my own eyes... There you were again, there... to mess everything up. I hate you!" — Luxia to Cecil moments after having her body stolen from her, within the Realm of Terror. '' Luxia Yuki (雪ルーシャ, Yuki Rūsha) is a kunoichi whom originally resided in Kirigakure and was a very strong member of the Yuki Clan. However, after a life-long chain of darkness and manipulation, what could be considered Luxia's true essence, was left sealed within the Dreamscape in place for a more sinister being to act on her behalf. Background Early Life To say that Luxia's life was hard, would be a gross understatement. Finding herself born to a poor family; just at the young age of four, she was removed from her mother due to her mass amount of inabilities, and was placed into a human auction to pay off debts that were valued for her own life; this greatly shattered the young child, shaping what would be the rest of her life. Unfortunately, even though the threat of the Fourth Shinobi World War was considered history, the alliances and ties between the many nations had returned to their prior states. The country known as Kirigakure, would be worse off than other nations. This forced the young Yuki to feed from the scraps that upper-class citizens would find unnecessary. Under the impression that the girl's young age, coupled with her status as a treasured Yuki, would allow her to be a good sale... the king of the underground network of darkness that was one of the public figureheads for the nation of Kirigakure, would ultimately place her for a bid to hopefully allow her to be of use to someone more financially important. She was but a tool. Personality Throughout Luxia's life, she's had a plethora of different character archetypes, likely due to the rather extreme circumstances that she found herself within; constantly having to conform to ideals and concepts that were not even her own. As a child, she could easily be described as timid, jealous, and spiteful. Having to live her life within the cold shadows of what was left of a self-destructing Kirigakure, would make her often afraid and distraught. Luxia, along with her mother, would be under near-constant duress; she never had time to breathe, to be much of a child as she had to grow to accept life's harshness, forcing her to mentally mature but at a rate that was much too hasty. She understood that she was but a frail child a world where adults ruled her every decision. This would ultimately form into a jealousy that unfortunately couldn't be acted upon, as she was too fearful of her life and too busy with making sure she could eat. Her jealousy would also extend to the people in which she observed, living seemingly ordinary lives; it was due to a multitude of layers of mental anguish. She could understand that there people who didn't struggle like she and her mother, and that these same people would often diminish the value of them, because they were poor; she wanted to be among those who didn't struggle, naturally. On the same token, her jealousy extended to herself as she was minimally aware of her status as a Yuki, even as a small child. She could comprehend that she had an icy touch that not others many possessed, which apparently is a sore spot to those around her... as dictated by her rather estranged parent. She couldn't be herself, no express herself. She truly hated, but she was truly oblivious. After being forcefully abducted from her parent, and placed into a slave-ring... her personality would be as one would expect; she was largely damaged by the event. Having to live her life at the behest of another, she learned to hate the word even more for its rather uneven distribution of power, however, it wouldn't be until she was sold to Cecil that her persona was so damaged that it was nearly erased. She was sold by the age of eight, and being under the collar of this man, made her learn to be cold and calloused, by force; she was dearly punished for ever stepping out of the guidelines that was deemed fit, even if it was because of an opinion. A seal that was placed onto forehead by this time, allowed for no mistakes. She had to swallow her pain and torture, which would leave to premature evolution of the heart. At this man's behest, she would also learn to be a fighter, because what all would she have? Over time, her feelings, meaning, and destiny faded into oblivion as her body began to move on its own, guided by the cruelty of another person.. another family dictating her moves. Overtime, she would become a being of near-perfect obedience to her master, even if it costed her own safety. She would become cold, like the icy powers in which she learned to control, and become a tool. But until then, her heart bled through the constant release of her tears. It wasn't until the same man had left her for dead, that she learned that she needed to try and stand her own feet. Meeting her father, did change her life for the better. After it became apparent that Sakuya hid her from Hiroshi, and that Hiroshi was a genuinely caring individual, she began to accept that she was getting everything that she wished for. Eventually her life and persona made a complete 180-degree turn. She even made strides in making friends, having competition, and even being able to use her battle prowess for means other than killing someone on command. From being close to her father, she learned the values of forgiveness and peace, as she released much of her anger and contempt towards the upper echelon of Kirigakure, by slowly replacing them with people and their kindness. In essence, she appeared to be the typical girl for her age, and as such she had the mental fortitude to even become a Chunin; much like her increase in mental capacity, she had the drive to really understand her misunderstood abilities, and as such, honed her ice abilities with great gusto. She understood that she wasn't rich, but it was thanks to his light that she finally felt that she could see her own light, and when it came time to protect what she deemed important, she would not back down from getting the job done, or at least attempting. Also, much like her father, she would adopt a "no-nonsense" demeanor, that would often manifest in her abilities to commandeer her peers during social networking, likely during discussions of ninja related tasks such as missions and jutsu. She'd also display this attitude during any mission as well, likely why she was able to attain the rank of Chunin so fast. Conversely, because of her knowledge of why she never met her father, and why she lived her life in the slums, she grew to distrust her mother even though she wasn't around. Over time, she started learning the same values that were passed down from the generations of Senju, as such, she was able eventually dream of a new future for herself. In regards to her own abilities, over time she also learned to be excited; not just for the icy blood that coursed through her veins, but the indomitable will of her body that was given to her as a Senju. She also learned that it was okay to express emotions, even if they were of a negative variety. Above all, however, she was thankful to her father for his support. Appearance Abilities Luxia was a very capable kunoichi, ever since the genesis of her being at the ninja academy, she was able to apply her mind to her work in front of her; she achieved very high marks even then. As a full-fledged ninja, a genin even, she was able to outperform many of her superiors, be it allies or enemies; however the bulk of them she would consider generic and nameless. This would only bolster her reputation within the darkness of Kirigakure. When she was able to utilize her Yuki abilities along with the Senju will within her body, many would state that she could overcome nearly any scenario; it was almost as if she were an unstoppable force, albeit she did have types of limits. After she left the the underground organization of elites, even the current Mizukage denounced Cecil's misuse of Luxia as she would've been a very powerful member of Kirigakure's hidden military force. As a young adult, the same feelings were reflected a multitude of times, and it as almost as if she was given the title of Chūnin so early, even by Konohagakure's standards. Taijutsu and Physical Prowess Ever since Luxia could remember, she was always able to physically dominate nearly any opponent with a rapid succession of quick and precise attacks using the most of ninja tools; this was likely because she was raised as a grunt to one of the most infamous groups known in Kirigakure. On many occasions, even as a young child, she would be able to outdo most other ninja not just due to physique, but to planning; her strikes would never be to just cause harm, but it would be intended to either immediately cause the target's expiration or have the target experience their expiration in a slow, painful darkness that would subdue the target in pure agony. This was a reason why she was kept "employed" for so long. Her body would also be fueled by the standard physical blessings given to the Senju clan, and would be an unknowing reason as to why her body wouldn't tire out compared to others around her, especially her fellow slaves and grunts; her body could physically fight for about a day straight before passing out of exhaustion even though she was but a young child. Likewise, she could also withstand a moderately high amount of damage compared to her body mass, although she wasn't invincible. It wasn't until nearing the climax of her climb of Mount Kanaku, to assist Cecil in retrieving a Soul Dew that her Senju physique shined for her. After being struck down by a multitude of lightning strikes, likely a guard mechanism against the removal of the device, she was left in a near-death state while Cecil and his other followers were under the impression that she had surely died from the trap and moved on without another glance. Note, these lightning strikes were strong enough to terraform some of the mountain that Luxia stood upon, and her unconscious body fell into some of the crevices of the ice-covered mountain, and was unfortunately subjected to the harsh atmosphere in her near-death state until she was found by Hiroshi, which was a span of a couple of days. If she were not to be of Senju blood, she likely would've died during the lightning strikes; if she hadn't been of Yuki blood, the icy weather would've dominated her, but instead she was able to stay alive for just long enough. She also recovered from such abuse, although it was a slowly traveled road. Ultimately, even with her being in her teens, she was still able to be an exceptional ninja. Her taijutsu had been refined thanks to her father's methods, and to the fact that she was a kunoichi now residing in Konohagakure. After receiving proper training from her father and becoming apart of the three-man team that was the staple of the ninja academy, she was able to use her body not to kill but to subdue her opponents; her strikes would effectively be able to disengage an enemy while avoiding vital spots. She could also effectively battle multiple Jōnin-level ninja from Konohagakure in hand-to-hand combat at once, although it was in a training environment; nevertheless, that feat alone speaks volumes for a ninja in their early teens. Ninjutsu The girl was truly a genius with ninjutsu; she was easily able to tap into her own icy abilities just at the young age of 3, a feat that is usually reserved for much higher ranking levels of shinobi. As she progressed through with age, she was also able to tap into other forms of ninjutsu; these form of ninjutsu made her a skilled killer, although they were not particularly flashy, she was able to mold the jutsu into her own vision of killing targets swiftly, yet silently. As a young adult, the affiliation of her jutsu normally remained in the realm of using her subsets of the Ice Release, and by extension Wind Release and Water Release as well. Nature Transformation It was in this realm of jutsu where Luxia's abilities began to shine the most. The first aspect one would likely visit when battling her is her use of the Wind Release, and her use of this nature allows for very fluid attacks. She can easily create a sphere of air that would serve as a means of defense while also being able to attack the user by having it expand at a colossal rate of speed. Kekkei Genkai Ice Release Luxia's most identifying trait is her usage of the Ice Release. While being employed under Cecil, Luxia's icy techniques were very quick and lethal; needless to say, a feature that portrays just how destructive the Ice Release could be, and to add onto her icy prowess, she was but a small child at that time. She could easily create physical constructs that would greatly harm the human body all the while hiding them from plain sight. She was also able to release her icy chakra from her feet, or anywhere on her body, to produce constructs that would allow her to bolster her physical capabilities; in a moment's notice, she was able to seemingly grow ice-spikes from her feet, at a slight curve, which allowed her to grip the terrain at a more sturdy level. This feat alone also shows just how durable and well-made her icy powers could be, as they could effectively cut through the toughest of rock. Her icy prowess was also outlined by how well she could use another aspect of ice, the temperature. When she was a child, she could successfully freeze an object just by touching it. In battle, she would rid opponents of their ability to either feel or control their bodies just by touching them and lightly freezing the subject; by doing so, she would effectively numb the opponent and create opportunity via the opponent's dissonance. As she grew older, she applied the subject of "cold" to the field around her and was capable of generating a stasis field of coldness around her body. By doing so, anyone who stepped within her personal bounds would be subject to the effects of this cold stasis field, which involves the coldness around her causing electrons to move slower than usual. With this happen, even the brain, which uses a certain amount of electrons to operate, would operate more slowly. She could use this ability to quickly overpower opponents whom were even stronger than herself. As a young adult, she is mostly seen using her icy prowess in a more flashy manner, creating larger ice constructs such as swords and pillars that were both extremely durable and sharp. This alone put her in a high class of ninja. Chakra Prowess Part 1 Betwixt and Between Part 2 Epilogue